Somewhere
by Mysterious Melody
Summary: Ike has gone missing during the RD timeline and Tibarn who secretly loves him, is searching for him, and wants to tell him how he feels.


A/N: This is my first song fic, it's for the IkexTibarn pairing, and the song is Somewhere by Within Temptation hence the title. Tibarn's PoV. Anything written in italics are his thoughts.

This fic is dedicated to my awesome friend Crimson-Blood-Demoness, who is often a source of inspiration. She is also a yaoi fangirl and like me loves the IkexTibarn pairing, we will convert the world and show you that Ike DOES NOT go with Soren, Soren goes with Ranulf!

Summary: Ike has gone missing during the RD timeline and Tibarn who secretly loves him, is searching for him, and wants to tell him how he feels.

Somewhere

_**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?**_

"Ike! Where are you Ike?!" Tibarn ran through the darkened underground, searching for the Blue Haired Commander, "Ike!"

_**Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are**_

"Ike! If you can hear me, please tell me where you are?!" Tibarn begun frantically searching, never giving up, never stopped hoping he would find him, "Ike, where are you?"

_**But one thing's for sure,  
You're always in my heart**_

"Ike, I need to tell you, I should have told you before." Tibarn stood still, staring out into the darkness that faced him, not just the place where he was, but the darkness of his heart, without his light to guide him, to make him whole, "I love you."

_**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul**_

"King Tibarn we should turn back, face it…he is gone." A voice came, echoing through the darkness.

"No, I will never give up, I have to find him, I have to know." With that Tibarn raced through the empty darkness, he needed to know, he needed to know the truth. He needed to know where Ike was, or he could never be free.

_**Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul **_

"Ike, you could be looking, looking for your escape, your way home." Tibarn berated himself with thoughts, _I should have told him how I felt, I should have held him close, I should have kept him safe, I just want to feel him in my arms, see that warm smile._ "Please let no one hurt him, even if I'm too late to save him, let him be in a good place, let him rest in peace."

_**Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are**_

Tibarn ran, a pained expression etched into his face. _Ike, where are you, it hurts without you, I feel empty inside, I just need to know where my light has gone._

_**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul**_

Tibarn ran faster, his need to find Ike pushing him forward, faster and faster, he ran faster than the strongest Wolf. _I've got to find you, even if I die trying, I will find you, I won't stop searching._

_**Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes, need to know**_

_I won't stop, not now, not ever; I need to know where you are, I need to find you, I will find you._

_Even if it takes eternity, even if it takes my life, even if I lose everything, it is nothing compared to you Ike, I will do what it takes, I just need to know._ Tibarn continues to run, blindly into the darkness, letting his love for Ike be his guide.

_**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul**_

There, in the distance, Tibarn could make out a body, struggling to move, clinging to the walls to retain its balance. _Could it be? Could it be Ike? _"IKE!" Tibarn screamed as he ran to the approaching figure, catching him as he collapsed into his arms, "Ike, please Ike, talk to me tell me your okay."

"I'm okay," Ike whispered to the Hawk King, a weak smile on his soft lips. Tibarn lent down and captured those lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, "Hawk King?"

"I'm sorry Ike, I should have told you, but I never did, I love you."

Ike could feel tears building in his eyes, ever since the Mad King's War he had loved Tibarn, to have those feelings returned was the best feeling imaginable. "Tibarn! I love you too!" Ike could feel his strength return and hugged Tibarn tight.

"I am glad Ike, you're my light that guides my path, I never gave up hope of finding you, and no matter where you go, I will follow."

"W-What?" Ike's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Ike, you showed me a side of the world I never knew existed, you showed me that the Beorc were not what I prejudged them to be, you brought me back to life."

"Tibarn, you make me feel like a whole person, so I understand what you mean, all the time I was here it was thoughts of you that kept me alive." Ike snuggled closer against Tibarn's chest, seeking the warmth and security that could be found in his arms.

"The enemy will pay for this Ike, trust me, but for now, I will take you back, I will make you well again."

"You already are." Ike gave out a contented sigh, he wished they could always be like this…but could they?

"Ike, when this war is over, will you live with me in Phoenicis?"

Ike jumped into Tibarn's arms, "You don't even need to ask!" Ike laughed with excitement, "I would love to live with you!"

"So then let us get this war over with, and then we will spend our lives together, at our home." Tibarn emphasized the word our, to illustrate his point to Ike.

"I look forward to it." Ike pressed his lips to the Hawk King's, happiness washing over his entire body.

Tibarn returned to the outside world, carrying a contented Ike in his arms. Tibarn had found his Ike, and no matter what anyone thought, he was determined to let everyone know how much he loved the Beorc. Everyone cheered to see their commander return safely, and once the shock had worn off everyone accepted them.

When the war finished Tibarn took Ike to Phoenicis, and together the two remained, for now and always.

A/N: the song lyrics came off w w w . S i n g 3 6 5 . c o m well please R&R on your way out.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
